Strangers
by J. M. McNevin
Summary: I won't be able to update for a little while, I'm working on another story.What do the Ninja Storm rangers do when strangers come to play?
1. Strangers: Chapter 1

Strangers By: SlyJen_Ninja  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of the characters from Power Rangers, only the ones I created.  
  
Author's Note: Please copy to any website that you like as long as you keep all disclaimers and notes that I have put on it attached. Thankx.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a fairly slow day at Storm Chargers. Dustin had been 15 minutes late and left Hunter and Blake to carry most of the new shipment of helmets by themselves. Cam had made a quick appearance to tell the rangers that they were supposed to meet with him and sensei at the beach after they got off work, an old friend had something they needed to tell them.  
  
About 10 minutes until time to close a group of 7 adults came in and started looking at the helmets on display, one in red glancing at Hunter every few moments. Blake noticed this and asked his brother, "Do you know her? She keeps glancing over at you, go see what she wants." Hunter just glared at him but did say, "So you're telling me what to do now?!" Then lightly punched him in the side and started towards the group.  
  
The group acted like he wasn't even there until the one in blue looked over and saw him with a rather annoyed look on his face. He politely asked, "Are you Hunter, we need to speak with him." He look suspiciously at the girl in red and then replied, "Yes, I'm Hunter...What can I do for you?" At this a man in white stepped forward and offered to shake hands with Hunter while saying, "Hello, I'm Tommy," then pointed to each of the others, "These are my friends Jennifer, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kimberly, and Billy." They were all in solid t-shirts of different colors and jeans or shorts. Jennifer was wearing a red shirt and tan shorts. Rocky was wearing a red shirt identical to hers but he was wearing it with blue jeans. Adam was wearing a white t-shirt with a black vest and black jeans. Aisha was wearing a yellow t-shirt with blue jean shorts. Kimberly was wearing a light pink t-shirt with shorts just like Aisha's. Billy was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, and then Tommy was wearing a white muscle shirt under a normal white t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at Ninja Ops, sensei was speaking with his old friend and getting ready to go to the beach to meet the rangers. Cam was scanning to see if the rangers had left to head for the beach yet, but found that they were still at Storm Chargers. He told his dad and sensei replied, "We will go to the beach and you go to Storm Chargers and bring them to where we told you earlier." Cam nodded and headed for Storm Chargers.  
  
Sensei watched as he left and then turned to his friend and said, "They will take a while to get there, we should have plenty of time to finish the creation of your new power coin. Shall we do it here or at your command center?" He replied, "Zordon and I have everything set up at the command center, so lets do it there." Sensei agreed and him and Alpha 5 headed to the hidden command center. 


	2. Strangers: Chapter 2

Strangers  
  
By: SlyJen_Ninja  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, i don't own Power Rangers......this is for entertainment only and   
  
not for money or whatever. oh you get the idea. lol  
  
Author's Note: Distribution of this is allowed, i would like it if you told me where you put   
  
it but you don't have to. If you post somewhere else please leave all disclaimers and author's   
  
notes attached. Thankx.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When sensei and Alpha 5 got to the Command Center it was dark and very quiet. Alpha   
  
walked over to the controls for something and pushed a few buttons and fliped a few switches   
  
when a door of light opened behind them. They casually walked through and then went down some   
  
stairs.   
  
Zordon had just about got everything done when he heard someone coming, he new it could   
  
only be Billy or Alpha so he didn't worry. He looked in the direction of the sound and found   
  
that it was Alpha and his friend, which he had heard alot about. "Oh, Hello Alpha. And this   
  
must be your friend, Sensei. Welcome." Sensei couldn't help but stare for a moment then when he   
  
finally snaped out of it he replied, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Zordon."   
  
After their very short chat, Alpha reminded them that they may have some time but still   
  
not much. They quickly got back to work and when they had finished the creation of the new   
  
power coin went from where they were back to the main part of the Command Center. Zordon was   
  
the first to speak. "Alpha 5, would you please teleport sensei and yourself to the beach where   
  
the rangers are waiting and bring them here." Alpha nodded his robotic head and pushed a few   
  
buttons and they where teleported to the location on the beach where they were supposed to   
  
meet the rangers, but no one was there. Not even Billy, and he was never late for something   
  
like this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ok i know, it's super short, but i can't exactly think right now so i'll do another chapter   
  
later......and you'll find out who Jennifer is.....cause it's not Jen from Time Force. 


	3. Strangers: Chapter 3

Strangers   
  
By: SlyJen_Ninja   
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim Power Rangers.....blah blah blah........you know how its supposed to go.   
  
A/N: I don't care for distribution of this story as long as all disclaimers and notes are kept attached. Thankx.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After their quick introductions, Hunter noticed something on Rocky*s wrist. It looked like a watch unless you look closely. It was silver and had blue lines around the middle of it and across the 3 small bar-like things across the top. Then two small red buttons on either side of the bars. Rocky noticed that Hunter was looking at his wrist and made the ordinary sarcastic comment, "So you like staring at peoples watches?" Hunter looked up and was not happy at all, Blake saw that they weren't really helping with the attitude that Shane made surface earlier that day and decided to see exactly what they were saying.   
  
Hunter didn't like the sarcasm, it was late and he was wanting to go ride before it got to late, unfortunately for him he knew he wasn't going to get to today. Blake walked up next to him and made the comment, "What, now you're getting an attitude with every person that wears red?" Hunter just glared at him but did mutter, "Blake, do you know who that guy in red is? He looks so familiar, so does the girl in red." Blake looked more closely and then it dawned on him and with a confused and excited tone at the same time in his voice said, "Wait a minute, is your name Jennifer Weaver?" She looked up and shyly nodded then realized who he was, "Oh my god, You're that Blake and Hunter......how stupid am I?" The three of them laughed and then exchanged quick hugs.   
  
* * *   
  
Tori saw this and started to get a little jealous, even though she didn't know who the girl was.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'll add more to this chapter later........I'm at my brother's house so when I get home I'll get to typing and you can get to reading.   
  
Don't forget to R&R :) 


End file.
